Duro
by phazonshark
Summary: Kurzgeschichte. Jahr Zwei der Klonkriege: Im Rahmen eine Großoffensive der Konföderation wird der Planet Duro von einer Übermacht angegriffen...


Rechtehinweis: Dieses Werk basiert auf Figuren und Handlungen von Krieg der Sterne. Krieg der Sterne, alle Namen und Bilder von Krieg-der-Sterne-Figuren und alle anderen mit Krieg der Sterne in Verbindung stehenden Symbole sind eingetragene Markenzeichen und/oder unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm Ltd. This literary work is a piece of fan fiction. Star Wars, and all associated content (whether trademarked, copyrighted or otherwise protected by U.S. or international law) are property of LucasFilm Ltd.

Vorbemerkung: _Duro_ ist so ein spontanes Kurzprojekt, von dem ich selbst erst seit dem späten Nachmittag weiß. Wer _Death Moon_ oder _Korriban_ gelesen hat (danke!), soll mit nichts in dieser Richtung rechnen. Der Text versucht nämlich ausnahmsweise mal nicht irgendwelche großen Geheimclous zu liefern, sondern soll einfach nur möglichst glaubhaft eine Raumschlacht wiedergeben. Die Schlacht von Duro hat's übrigens wirklich gegeben, alles was man da drüber weiß habe ich, denke ich, berücksichtigt. Gut, ich hoffe, niemanden zu enttäuschen!

* * *

phazonshark

D U R O

* * *

20 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin 

Jahr Zwei der Klonkriege

Planet Duro

* * *

Die blauen Wirbel des Hyperraums, die fast eine hypnotische Wirkung haben konnten, schienen sich allmählich zu verlangsamen. Der Pilot CT-801 stellte den Lichtfilter seines Visiers höher, um von den zu erwartenden Laserblitzen nicht geblendet zu werden. 

Sein V-19 Torrent Sternenjäger meldete mit einem exakt frequentierten Piepton das Ende des Hyperraumsprunges in zehn Sekunden. CT-801 griff über ein kleines Display auf die Energieregulierung des V-19 zu und leitete mehr Energie in Waffen und Schilde. Mit der anderen Hand machte er, ohne hinsehen zu müssen, die ersten zwei der sechs Erschütterungsraketen scharf.

Dann endete der Wirbel.

Mit einer für Nicht-Soldaten vielleicht beängstigenden Geschwindigkeit näherten sich ein grün bis lilafarbener Planet sowie eine handvoll Asteroiden. Wohlwissend, dass der Kurs exakt berechnet war, konzentrierte sich CT-801 auf die Sensoren. Er registrierte sechs republikanische Schiffe, von denen einige nur schwache Signale sendeten.

Dann hatten die 68 Sternenjäger der Gefechtsgruppe endgültig Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit erreicht. CT-801 aktivierte die Sublichtantriebe und sah beiläufig, wie die acht Jedi Sternenjäger vor ihm ihre Hyperraum Transport Ringe verließen und ebenfalls die Antriebe hochfuhren.

„Geschwader Rot und Blau", meldete sich die Stimme des Commanders über Funk. „Fünf der elf hier stationierten Großkampf-Schiffe sind entweder zerstört oder außer Reichweite und damit irrelevant. Angriffsmanöver Gamma Acht wird trotzdem fortgesetzt."

CT-801 quittierte die Anweisung mit einem Nicken und richtete sein Schiff auf die soeben aktualisierten Zielkoordinaten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass die Rote Staffel und die acht Jedi Sternenjäger das gleiche Ziel hatten.

„Gefechtsgruppe", ertönte es aus dem Lautsprecher des Cockpits. „Sensorbericht: Die vier Golan Arms Plattformen sind zerstört worden. Wir haben außerdem Resttrümmer von allen drei Acclamator Schiffen geortet. Die beiden Dreadnaughts konnten über den Langstreckenscan nicht ausgemacht werden. Sie wurden vermutlich ebenfalls vernichtet."

Während er in seinem V-19 auf Duro zuflog, studierte CT-801 die Feindschiffe, die sich anscheinend um den Planeten herum positioniert hatten.

Die nächste Durchsage bestätigte seine Vermutungen: „Gefechtsgruppe, die Feindschiffe der Konföderation sind bereits zum Planeten vorgedrungen. Die Sensoren melden starken Laserbeschuss und..." Der für die Sensorüberwachung zugeteilte Klon stockte. „Die Feindschiffe haben mit einem Orbital-Bombardement von Duro begonnen."

CT-801 hob eine Augenbraue. Laut dem kurzen Missionsbriefing befanden sich stark befestigte Städte in der Umlaufbahn des giftigen Planeten. Dass die Seperatisten auch diese Abwehr bereits überwunden hatten, lies ihre Siegeschancen sinken.

Ohne Furcht oder Verzweiflung aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis zu empfinden aktivierte CT-801 die beiden Laserkanonen, die sich an den zwei Flügelspitzen des V-19 befanden und machte sich kampfbereit.

„Achtung Rote Staffel", ertönte die Stimme des Commanders aus der Funkanlage. „Nach rechts ausscheren und dann ausschwärmen."

„Blaue Staffel." Diese Stimme gehörte einem anderen Klon, auch wenn der Unterschied nur zu erahnen war. „Ausschwärmen und Erschütterungsraketen abfeuern."

CT-801 erwartete nicht, die Taktik der Jedi Sternenjäger zu erfahren. Die Anweisungen der Roten und Blauen Staffel kamen von den Jedi, also war anzunehmen, dass diese sich auf beide Staffeln aufteilten und verstärkten wo es gerade nötig war.

„112 Vulture Droiden", meldete der zuständige Klon, „Außerdem 32 Tri-Fighter auf Drei Komma Sechs."

„Verstanden", sagte der Commander. „Angriffsplan bleibt bestehen."

„Blaue Staffel, Erschütterungsraketen in drei Sekunden. Zielen nach eigenem Ermessen."

CT-801 hatte seine Raketen längst bereit gemacht und zählte konzentriert die Sekunden.

Drei. Die Feindjäger waren jetzt klar zu erkennen. Das rote Licht der optischen Sensoren der Vultures hob sich deutlich vom schwarzen Weltraum ab.

Zwei. Die Vulture Droiden klappten ihre Flügel auf und gingen somit auf Angriffsgeschwindigkeit. Auch die dreiarmigen Tri-Fighter ließen die Sensorflächen rot aufleuchten

Eins. Exakt in diesem Moment begannen die Feindjäger auszuschwärmen und zeigten den republikanischen Schiffen somit die schwächeren, unteren Schilde.

Die dreißig V-19 Jäger der Blauen Staffel feuerten ihre Raketen ab. Einige Feindjäger wurden getroffen, in wenigen Fällen wurde der Rumpf durchschlagen und das Ziel explodierte inmitten der sich auflösenden Formation.

„Wir sind in Feind-Feuerreichweite", kam es über Funk.

CT-801 riss den Sternenjäger nach rechts, drehte etwas und erwiderte das im gleichen Moment eintreffende, feindliche Feuer. Jetzt zahlte es sich aus, dass das Visier seines Helms Lichtfilter besaß. Überall um ihn herum schossen unzählige farbige Blitze und auch vereinzelte Projektile durch die Raumschlacht.

Die V-19 Torrent Sternenjäger waren nicht nur schnell, sondern auch beweglich. Wie seine Flügelmänner auch hatte CT-801 drei Monate lang ihre Steuerung trainieren müssen, um bei dieser Geschwindigkeit die Kontrolle zu behalten. Jedes einzelne Manöver war antrainiert und erfolgte aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund, als CT-801 seinen V-19 durch die Schlacht lenkte.

Gerade tauchte er knapp unter einem verbündeten Jedi Sternenjäger durch, als ihm eine Dreierformation von Vulture Droiden entgegen kam. Ohne Angst vor seinem drohenden Tod stellte er seinen V-19 etwas schräg und feuerte trotz der geringen Entfernung zu den Feindjägern zwei Erschütterungsraketen ab.

Die Dreierformation löste sich, als zwei der Vulture Droiden auswichen. Der dritte, dessen Hauptprozessor längst ‚wusste', dass er nicht das Ziel war, schoss mit allen vier Blaster Kanonen auf CT-801. Die Schilde des V-19 wurden stark belastet, hielten aber gerade noch.

CT-801 drehte nach links ab. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Nahkampfsensoren zeigte dem Klonpiloten, dass ein weiterer der drei Angreifer sich hinter ihn heftete und ununterbrochen feuerte. CT-801 begann seinen Jäger zu rollen, um den Schüssen der zwei Verfolger zu entgehen.

„Hier Blau Fünf", sprach er schnell aber ruhig ins Mikrophon. „Ich brauche Unterstützung." Der Klon brach das Rollen ab und riss den V-19 steil nach oben. Leider konnten die Droiden das Fluchtmanöver problemlos nachmachen und sogar engere Kurven fliegen. Denn in den Droiden-Jägern saßen keine organischen Piloten, die auftretenden Kräften standhalten mussten. Die Vultures wurden von Elektronengehirnen gelenkt.

Weitere Laserschüsse, die auch von anderen Feindjägern kamen, streiften die Schilde des V-19 und ließen CT-801s Überlebenswahrscheinlichkeit weiter sinken. Schließlich registrierte CT-801, wie ein verbündeter Jäger beide Verfolger unter Beschuss nahm und wenigstens zum Abdrehen zwingen konnte.

„Verstärkende Gefechtsgruppe", kam es mit einem leichten Rauschen aus dem Funkgerät. Eines der bei Duro stationierten Schiffe nahm Kontakt mit den Unterstützungstruppen auf. „Hier ist das Acclamator-Schlachtschiff _Implacable_. Die Konföderation hat uns bei 0221 Standart angegriffen und die Hälfte der Verteidigungsflotte zerstört. Ein großer Teil der Weltraum-Städte Duros ist beschädigt und gefechtsunfähig. Die Hauptstadt Jyvus City hat aufgegeben und befindet sich jetzt unter feindlicher Kontrolle. Vor wenigen Minuten haben mehrere der Droidenkontrollschiffe mit einem Orbital-Bombar…"

CT-801 blockierte mit einer schnellen Bewegung diese Frequenz. Er wollte nicht hören, was bisher passiert war. Seine Aufgabe war es zu kämpfen. Wenn er damit aufhören sollte, dann sollte der Commander es ihm und den anderen sagen.

Der Klonpilot visierte einen etwas weiter entfernten Tri-Fighter an. Sobald er freie Schussbahn hatte, zündete er seine beiden letzten Erschütterungsraketen. Ein weiterer Angriff ließ ihm keine Zeit, zu überprüfen, ob die Raketen trafen. Er hatte es eh nie vorgehabt. CT-801 flog ein weiteres, enges Wendemanöver und stemmte sich so gut es ging der Kraft entgegen, die ihn in den Sitz drückten.

„Gefechtsgruppe!" Der Commander meldete sich über Funk. „Sie haben die _Implacable_ gehört, es sieht schlecht für uns aus. Duros Verteidigung ist am Ende. Wir werden hier draußen niedergemetzelt, die Jedi sind bereits tot."

CT-801 nahm diese Nachricht mit einem Nicken hin. Dann rollte er mit seinem V-19 nach rechts und schoss ein paar kaum gezielte Laserblitze in eine Formation Tri-Fighter, um diese zum Ausweichen zu zwingen. Im nächsten Moment wurde er heftig durchgeschüttelt, als ein Schuss seine oberen Schilde traf. Sie brachen zusammen.

Jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er den Rand der Raumschlacht erreicht hatte. Während er hochkonzentriert Ausweichmanöver flog, um seinen immer mehr werdenden Verfolgern zu entgehen, flog er einige Augenblicke auf den freien Weltraum zu.

Für eine Sekunde verlor sich sein Blick in dem unendlich tiefen, schwarzen Meer und den es durchdringenden Lichtpunkten.

Dann nickte er unmerklich und riss den V-19 Torrent herum. Vor sich sah er, wie die letzten Überbleibsel der 68 Jäger gegen die zunehmende Anzahl von Feindjägern kämpften. Im Hintergrund sah CT-801 den giftgrünen Planeten Duro, von dem sich einige der konföderierten Schlachtschiffe lösten und auf die Schlacht zuflogen. Etliche weitere setzten das Bombardement fort und deckten auch die Orbitalstädte mit Turbo-Laser-Beschuss ein.

CT-801 kippte den Jäger schräg zu einem gedachten Horizont und jagte mit letzter Energie feuernd der Raumschlacht entgegen.

Wenige Sekunden später brachen seine Schilde endgültig zusammen und ein Energie-Torpedo irgendeines Vulture-Jägers durchschlug die Hülle des V-19.

* * *

_Historische Folgen_

_Die Schlacht von Duro war einer der eindrucksvollsten Siege, die General Grievous für die Konföderation errungen hatte und die Nachricht des separatistischen Eindringens in die Kernwelten verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Republik. Aufgrund dieses immensen Erfolges wurde Grievous seit Duro von vielen republikanischen Strategen als eine größere Bedrohung als Count Dooku angesehen._

_Das Senate Bureau of Intelligence wurde angewiesen den Grund der Niederlage zu untersuchen. Einen Monat später deckt ein Agent namens Inglemenn Barezz auf, dass drei Venator Sternenzerstörer, die eigentlich zur Verteidigung von Duro abkommandiert worden waren, vom Senate Action Subcommittee for Corellian Trade Spine Defense nach Iseno verlegt worden waren. Kurz darauf kam ans Licht, dass Isenos Senator Ronet Coorr den Senator von Rodia, Onaconda Farr, bestochen hatte, dies in seiner Position als Vorsitzender des Subkomitees zu befehlen._

_Nachdem das alles bekannt geworden war, gab es nicht nur heftige Kritiken an den Rodianern, es verstärkte sich auch die Unzufriedenheit der Bevölkerung mit dem Senat._

_Die Folge war eine starke Forderung, Kanzler Palpatine die volle Macht über die militärischen Mittel der Republik zu geben und ausschließlich Menschen als militärische Befehlshaber einzusetzen._

_Elf Standartmonate später ruft Palpatine das Galaktische Imperium aus._


End file.
